1 & Only U
by MarPauPar
Summary: 2 best friends… living under the same roof… she get's pregnant with his baby and complications arouse… would their bundle pull them together and make them realize they're meant for each other? Or will this be the final blow?...canon pairing, all human
1. Chapter 1

**1 & Only U**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight saga no matter how much i wish i did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hey there!, i'm back...<strong>

**did you miss me? well, even if you didn't, i missed writing and this is my second attempt at a full story.**

**for those who've read Behind the Sleeping Stars, thank you so much for your continuous support on my fanfics.**

**i hope you enjoy this fanfic as much or more than you've enjoyed the first.**

**-lots-a-love whiteflower16**

* * *

><p><em>'Love is like the wild-rose briar; Friendship is like the holly-tree. The holly is dark when the rose briar blooms, But which will bloom most constantly?<em>

_- Emily Bronte'_

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

I'm in love with my best friend.

What more is there to say?

I once laughed at the clichéd idea of falling for your best friend, but here I am now; completely and irrevocably in love with my best friend.

He was my friend and I never imagined that one little change in our lives would make me see things clearly. How blind was I not to see it?

I love him, more than you love a friend.

But as someone I would want to spend my entire life and beyond with.

We've been through so much together that I never thought that anything could ever break us apart. Not that I imagined ever being in the situation I am now, but…

…

…

…

…

I don't regret where I am now. I just hope he was there with me.

I've questioned whether he was or he wasn't a lot of times and he was; most of the time.

We've fought against each other; something we never did. I don't remember ever shedding this much tears for something; anything.

I love him but did he love me back?

Would I be strong enough to hold on?

We've reached the final blow to our relationship…

Would he stay with me? or will he leave me, us, for someone else?

He promised he'll be my knight and shining armour; but will he be able to protect me from the only one who could ever shatter my heart?

I sat on my bed, tears clouding my eyes as I waited for him to tell me what I wanted to hear.

I know he'll be here, he won't abandon us. He'll do the right thing but…

Does he want to?

**Read & review...**

**tell me what you think about it then i'll post the first chapter as soon as i get a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 & only u**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: i would love to say they are mine but sadly they aren't :( except the story line i do not own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hi,<strong>

**thanks for all who reviewed, favourited, and put me on their alert list. you guys give me so much inspiration to write and i hope this is becomes consitent as i do love recieving compliments, criticism and suggestions.**

**i hope i'm living up to your expectations here. if not tell me how to improve it.**

* * *

><p><em>'Friends... they cherish one another's hopes. They are kind to one another's dreams. - Henry David Thoreau'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: my best friend<strong>

_**?POV**_

June 20, 1983—

"Oh my gosh! He is going to be a heart breaker this one!" Renee said as she looked down on the baby on Esme's arms.

"I'm sure your little girl will be one too, Renee."

She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Just a few more months."

Behind them, Charlie was patting Carlisle's back.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"Emmett, Alice, come look at your little brother." Charlie said as he pushed them forward towards their mom.

"So what's his name?" Alice asked beaming down at his little brother.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

September 13, 1983—

"Here she is!" the doctor said as she handed the little girl to Charlie who had tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered to his wife as they looked down at their little bundle of joy.

It wasn't long before they were moved to their room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and even little Edward were there.

"She's… uhmmm… Small?" Emmett said as he and Alice watched over the little girl who was in her basin.

The parents laughed.

"Of course she is. She's still a baby. She'll grow up soon and you'll be able to play with her."

"Can she come over?" Alice asked.

"Of course she can!"

"We are going to be best friends."

Edward who just woke up fussed in his father's arm.

"I guess Edward's going to be her best friend too." He chuckled as his son whirled around looking at the other baby.

"Dad… he's a boy! He doesn't want to play with girls!"

"Oh so you don't want to play with Alice and Little Swan?" Carlisle asked his son as the others chuckled at Emmett's expression.

"Of course I do! What I meant was they can't be best friends."

"Boys." Alice mumbled rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What's her name?" Esme asked the proud parents.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

_**BPOV**_

5 years later—

"Are you ready, baby girl?"

"Daddy, do I have to go?" dad chuckled as he helped me with my bag.

"Yes, Bella, you have to. Don't you want to play with Edward?"

"Of course I want to, dad. But do we have to go to school? Can't I just go over to their house? Can't he just come over?"

"Of course you have to go to school. Don't you want to meet some new friends?" I frowned.

"I guess..." I said hesitantly, wondering if Edward would still play with me if other kids were around.

Knock. Knock.

"Your uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme are here, Bella." Mom called from the living room. "Oh and Edward, Alice, and Emmett too."

I groaned and dad chuckled.

"Come on baby girl."

We walked down the stairs slowly my hands gripping tightly on my dad's arm and the rails.

"ISABELLA!" Edward yelled as soon as he saw me.

"Indoor voice please."

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie." He said as we made it down. I looked up and saw Edward with a big smile. "Aren't you exited?"

I groaned. Dad laughed as he led uncle Carlisle, aunt Esme, and Mom into the kitchen.

"Not really." He pouted at me.

"Don't you want to play with me?" he asked his green eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course I do Edward. It's just that… there will be other kids there and you might not want to play with me. You might forget about me."

"Of course I wouldn't." he insisted as he jumped to my side.

I never understood how he, Emmett, and Alice had so much energy even for kids.

"What would school be like?" I asked Alice who stood at my other side.

"It's a big scary place with lots of scary people." A nine year old Emmett said. "It's a scary place with many big people who like to pick on small kids like you." He said. "There are a lot of mean people at school."

I cowered and felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Emmett! Look what you've done!" Edward said.

"Bella, don't listen him. The school is a nice place; you'll find lots of friends there." An 8 year old Alice told me. "You'll play and colour and you'll have lots of fun. Besides Edward will be in the same class as you."

"I'm sorry Bella… I was just joking." Emmett said as he came closer to me. "Besides if anyone messes with you, Edward and I will be there to protect you. If you want Alice can join in too.

Edward rubbed my back soothingly as he frowned.

"Bella, please don't cry. I'll share my brownies with you if you want. Mom and I cooked them last night and I made them extra special for you." He said.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! And only my best friend gets the best."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yes. Why? Who's yours?" he asked hope filling his eyes.

"You're mine too. And it's not just because of the brownies."

"That's good. So are we going to be best friends forever?"

"Yep. Forever." I said and we smiled at each other.

"Bella and Edward, sitting on a tree—"he sang and Alice hit him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Leave them alone." She said.

"Okay, kids, let's get you to school." Esme called before she saw me. "Bella? What happened?"

"Emmett said that school was scary and full of mean people." Edward said as he took my hand in his and led me to the door.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too."

Emmett sighed but he came towards me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's alright, Emie. Just promise to always be my friend too. Just like Alice and Edward."

"I can't do that, Bella." He said and I pulled away a little hurt.

"Emmett." Carlisle scolded as they came out.

"What? I was just going to say I can't be her friend because I promised Uncle Charlie I was going to be her big brother."

He defended and I smiled at him.

"So you're my big brother then?"

"YES! Our little Swan! I, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, or as you call me, Emie, hereby am your big brother and promise to be the very best." He said and everyone chuckled as he bowed before me.

"Yes, and I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will be your knight and shining armour. As I have been tasked by Uncle Charlie to protect you."

"Until when?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well, now and forevermore." He said before they both turned to Alice.

"Well, I, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, - Why did you have to name me Mary?—"she said turning to Esme and Carlisle who just chuckled. "Will be your best friend. Well, aside from Edward that is." She smirked.

"Are you guys done proclaiming yourselves to Lady Bella here? We need to get you guys to school." Dad said as he took my hand and mom took the other.

"YES!" the others yelled as I nodded with a wince.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad." Edward called as he got into their car and we headed towards the school.

13 years later— June 29, 2001

"Edward Anthony Cullen…" The MC called and Edward walked across the stage with a big smile. "Edward has been the schools overall MVP this entire year and is this year's winner of the athletic scholarship offered by the school. He was also awarded a couple more which was awarded by the city council. In total he received $120,000 worth of scholarship."

I smiled as I watched my best friend shake hands with the principal and vice principal.

He waved at the audience and we all cheered. Edward was the most popular person in school and he also happens to be my best friend. Not only is he good at sports but he was also good academically which made him eligible to be the valedictorian but—

"Isabella Marie Swan." The MC said and I shook myself not even realising that it was already my turn. "Isabella, or as we all know her, Bella, has been this year's scholastic champion; and also the province's swimming champion. She also participated in different community events showing her dedication to the community. She was awarded by the school and by the city council… Full scholarship!" everyone cheered for me and I smiled and waved at them. "Bella is also this year's Valedictorian."

Being Edward's best friend had its ups and down. I loved that I had people I called friends but this was the downside, the spotlight was on me too.

I blushed and accepted my diploma and shook hands with the principal and vice principal.

"Congratulations Bella!" they both said.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile and walked off the stage and back to my sit high-fiving Edward who was sitting at the end of the first row.

The procession continued the same way, everyone cheered for everyone. And then came my speech.

I stood up shakily and walked towards the stage.

"Isabella Swan is now here to deliver the valedictorian speech."

I smiled at the MC and turned to the audience who were clapping their hands.

I cleared my throat twice before speaking.

"hi." I squeaked and I heard Emmett's guffaw. I looked towards Edward and he smiled at me.

"Let's try this again." I said a little bit louder. "FINALLY!"

I said with a huge smile and they cheered.

"I just would like to say congratulations to my friends, and classmates. As you can see, I do not have a flash card with me." some people gasped and I heard Edward's chuckle. "Well, actually, I did. I just threw them out on the way in. you guys want to know why?" they screamed their agreement. "Cause I don't want to sound like a bumbling fool while reading from a flash card that's why." They laughed.

"Now we all know how shy I am sometimes but its graduation for goodness sakes! FINALLY! WE MADE IT! We have been all together from the beginning, we were together when we walked through the doors looking lost and we were together when one almost falls, and now our hard work has finally paid off. Some of us are going to travel the world with only a backpack on their backs. Some will look for work and explore what they really want to become. Some of us are headed to school early this coming fall. How did we get here? Simple, we got through the dramas of high school unscathed." I paused as they clapped.

"we laughed together when I slipped on the hallways because I didn't see the 'wet floor' sign or when I trip on thin air; we celebrated together when our gorgeous MVP, " they cheered as Edward stood up and bowed. "won us the championships. We crammed together when we forgot that we have a test in Mr. Banner's class in an hour." They laughed. "We cried together when Ms. Cope decided she wanted to retire last year and there isn't a day that we don't miss her presence in the office. And finally, we are here together, taking the final step towards our greatest goals. One final step and we begin a new life away from here, from what we've always know. We will begin a new life with our families who watched us grow, the friends we met when we walked in through those doors, and of course our best friends, who we've known since forever." I said and smiled at Edward who smiled back at me. "We are on the final hour of high school. And what do we say to that?" the crowd went wild as they cheered.

"okay, I won't keep you guys in here any longer than you need to be so… on behalf of the entire student body, I would like to offer thanks to our parents, our families, our teachers, the entire school staff, and everyone else who was with us this entire 5 years. Without you, we wouldn't be here. Thank you. Once again, Congratulations to you graduates." And with one final breath I left the stage as everyone cheered.

30 minutes later—

"BELLA!" I heard some call for me and I turned.

The first thing I noticed was the shock of bronze hair before Edward's smiling face and sparkling green eyes appeared though the crowd.

"Edward." I called back as he ran towards me.

"Congratulations, baby girl." He said as he hugged me. "Nice speech by the way. I knew you would throw out the flash cards you wrote months ago."

"Congratulations to you too, teddy." I said when we pulled away. "So my speech didn't suck?"

"Of course not! It was great! I got goose bumps."

"Thanks, Edward. And I know you told me that I would just end up throwing the cards in the trash but you know me. I have OCD on these things."

Before he could reply, a nasally voice cut him off. A girl covered in make-up and swathed in pink and a perfume that made me want to puke came towards us.

"EDDIE!" Jessica screamed and Edward grimaced.

"Hey Jessica." He replied.

"Oh hi Bella, I didn't see you there."

"Hi to you too Jess. I would have known you were coming even from two blocks away since I'm allergic to your perfume." I said faking a sneeze and Edward tried to keep himself from laughing unsuccessfully.

"Oh really sorry about that; I only wear it because Eddie loves it."

I raised my brow at him in question. And he looked like he was about to puke on Jessica.

'_what I wouldn't give to see that.'_

"HEY!" Emmett yelled as he came through the crowd and pulled me into a bear hug. "Congratulations, little swan. You too, Eddie. You guys are finally out of high school!" he said as he and Edward shared one of those, I'm-too-cool-to-hug-so-I'll-just-give-you-a-half-hug, hugs that guys share.

"I know right!" Jessica said as she grabbed on to Edwards arm.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"excuse me, who are you? And what's that smell? It smells like a skunk died here." Emmett asked her and it took everything I had not to laugh out loud when I saw Jessica's shocked face.

She stuttered.

"humph." She said before she walked away. "I'll see you later, Edward. Bella."

When she was out of ear shot, both Edward and I burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" Em asked.

"her face… hahaha..." Edward said

"when you asked her… ha haha…" I said.

"what her name was…ha ha ha…"

"it was priceless… ha ha ha ha …" we said in unison.

"What? I really didn't know her."

We stopped laughing and glanced at each other before looking at Emmett then back. After a moment we laughed again, this time leaning against each other for support.

"Bella? Edward?" I heard Charlie ask. "what's going on?"

"I don't know. I think they finally lost it." Emmett said.

"Emmett, that girl was Jessica." Edward told him when we stopped but the chuckles kept coming.

"what the fuck is wrong with her face? And what is with the perfume? Didn't she fucking shower before she came here? or does she have a pet skunk?"

"Emmett! Language!" Esme said as she, Renee, Carlisle, and Alice joined us.

"Bella, congratulations." Dad said.

"thanks dad."

"Congratulations to you to, Edward." he said as they shook hands.

"thanks uncle Charlie."

Congratulations were passed around as we walked to our cars and as per usual, I went with Edward.

I sighed and leaned back, listening to Debussy play in the background as Edward drove us to the restaurant.

"well, Eddie, are you excited for the move? I mean moving from Forks, Washington to Vancouver, Canada is a long way to go."

"Don't call me that, Isabella! And yes, I am. Considering I'm travelling with my best friend the day after tomorrow. And I'm just really glad our parents agreed that we can use the same apartment while we're there."

"I know. Me too. Not to be weird or anything but I'm more comfortable sharing an apartment with you than someone I don't know."

"I know what you mean."

"When is Alice going back to Paris?"

"In a week, she's coming with us to Vancouver, her and Emmett, they want to make sure we're fine and Alice wants to take you shopping." I groaned at that and he chuckled. He knows I hated to shop. "I'll go with you if you want, we can escape her when she's not looking."

"We can, but she'll have both our heads in a golden platter and I'm quite attached to my head, no matter how unflattering it is, thank you very much."

He huffed.

"don't say that! You're beautiful Bella."

"you know you're biased, we grew up together remember? It makes you kind of my brother."

"but I'm not. And I speak the truth, you can ask all the guys at school and they'll tell you the same thing. You don't know how many guys I glared at just so they wouldn't come near you."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"should I say thank you?"

"you're very welcome." He replied with a smirk as we pulled up in front of 'La Bella Italia'. "And here's proof that I'm telling the truth. You see Mike over there at the door of the restaurant?" I nodded in confusion. "I bet he's going to talk to you before the end of the night." He said with a wink before opening his door and coming to get mine.

"Keep living in a haze, Teddy, and your attractiveness might just diminish."

"shut up, Bella. And my attractiveness is nothing compared to yours. I am just a simple photo compared to your masterpiece." He smiled paused as he offered me his arm. "you ready to celebrate?"

"no, but do I have a choice?"

"no, not really." He said and guided me towards the restaurant to our waiting family.

And true to his words, Mike did come over to say hi just as we entered the restaurant.

"hi Bella, great speech."

"thanks Mike."

"uhmmm… I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime."

"that would be nice, except I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for university." I said internally cringing at the thought of going anywhere with him.

"oh yeah, where were you going to again?"

"Vancouver, BC."

"really? well, maybe I could call you since I'll be going there too. Which school?" he smirked.

"none of your business, Mike." Edward said.

Mike glared at him.

"I wasn't asking you." He said irritably. "So Bella, do you want to drive together? I mean we are going the same way anyways." Mike asked me still smirking.

"thanks Mike, but I already have a ride."

"really? With who?"

"With Edward." Charlie replied from behind us and we all jumped. "She's living with him too."

"H-hi Chief Swan." Mike said and both Edward and I bit our lips to keep from laughing while Emmett and Alice didn't even hide their laughs.

"good evening, Newton. Now if you'd excuse us, we'd like to have dinner now." Dad said as he pushed me and Edward forward towards the table they reserved.

"Goodness Charlie. You scared the kid." Carlisle said as he shook his head and smiled.

"Just letting him know there isn't a chance Bella is going anywhere with him." Dad replied with a smirk and waved back at Mike who hurriedly walked back to his family's table across the room.

"What did I tell you?" Edward said with a smug smile.

"Shut up, Eddie." I told him with a sweet smile.

"whatever, Isabella." We glared at each other playfully before sitting down beside each other on the table.

We continued to tease each other relentlessly.

These were the times I could fall for my best friend. He was just so sweet and caring and wonderful; but this was Edward. the boy who I did everything with as a child and the boy I will do everything with until I find the perfect guy; the boy who swore to be my knight in shining armour when we were five.

I wouldn't…. would i?

**tell me what you think?**

**i'll post the official first chapter sometime this week if i get reviews on this chapter. i'm still trying to write it and i'm a little dissatisfied with what i have so far but my bro just gave me an idea and i'll try to incorporate it into the fic which is working as of now.**

**see ya soon...**

**-lots-a-luv**


	3. Surprises Galore!

**1 & Only U**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: in my mind, yes, i do own twilight but no one seems to buy it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hi guys,<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews really appreciate them.**

**just a forewarning, i may not upload anything next week since i have midterms. but i will update as soon as i finish with them.**

**or maybe the next day depending if i still need to edit a few items on it.**

* * *

><p><em>'A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity. <em>

_- Robert Hall'_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 – SURPRISES GALORE!<strong>

Six years later—

The club was packed and I wasn't surprised since it is Saturday. I moved passed the bouncer nodding at him. He had dark hair and was an easy 6'4 in height, he was huge; and I do mean bulging huge that I was a little scared of him the first time we met but he turned out to be sweet.

His smiled when he saw me and let me through.

"evening, Ms. Bella."

"good evening, Sam. Is Edward still in there?"

"yeah, still cooped in his office I imagine. Hasn't come out since we opened." He said and I sighed.

"well, keep up the good job. And I'm really sad to let you go Sam."

He gave me a smile.

"I wouldn't leave too, but Emily's going to give birth soon and I need a day job so I can help around the house for a bit."

"we understand, Sam. But if you ever need anything, just drop by my shop or give me or Edward a call."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"alright. Rose is closing pretty soon."

"got it." He smiled and asked sternly for an ID from a girl who looked barely 17.

I shook my head and headed for the bar.

'Midnight', the club, is something both Edward and I started two years ago. Edward had a business degree while I didn't; but I still got roped into it, thus, forming our partnership.

'Ice Swan', the shop, is something Alice started and I later partnered with her. The shop includes anything about weddings on Alice's side and photography on my side. She opened her first shop in New York 3 years ago and we opened the shop here in Vancouver about a year and a half ago. Though I only drop by a few times a week to see if I have appointments for photo shoots or if they needed an extra hand; Angela, the manager, is very efficient and we were very close. Not as close as I was with Edward, but I'm glad to call her my friend.

After Alice came back came back from Paris, she worked for a few designers in New York and Los Angeles until she found a sponsor and started her own line of wedding dresses.

Emmett, well, Emmett works as a personal trainer in Seattle for a few years now and he drops by every time he can, but I have a feeling it's not me and Edward he missed.

The club was pulsing and I had to dodge drunks and perverts a few times. I wonder what Edward was doing instead of out here keeping everything in line. I sighed in gratefulness as Rosalie announced that it was the last call for anyone who wanted a drink.

I huffed as I one again dodged yet another pervert who was trying to grab my ass as I walked towards the bar.

"If you want to keep 'em arms, you'd keep them to yourself." I growled at the last guy who tried to grab my ass.

His blond greasy hair pulled back in a ponytail, his blue eyes were glazed over. It looked like he hasn't had a decent shower in months.

He… was pissed drunk… and I want him out of my club!

"Ooh…. Feisty; just how I like them." He said licking his lips while eyeing me up and down.

I rolled my eyes as I started walk away and motion for a guard.

"Where you going, baby? Let's go have a little fun?" he reached out for me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him.

Big mistake.

I pulled back and hit him square in the jaw before kicking him in the nuts.

_Yeah!_

Edward taught me how to hurt someone I didn't like touching me. He was paranoid of me being around ass hats like this one and not only do we have extensive security but he also gave me self defense lessons and we spar a few times a week for workouts. Though, I've never tried to hit him in the nuts. I have that reserved for times like these.

I waved over one of the guards and pointed at the asshole writhing on the ground.

The guard approached and looked down at the idiot. He had light brown hair and a scary built but just like Emmett, he was soft as a teddy bear. Well, sometimes.

"Yes, Ms. Bella?" he asked me with a grin.

"Please escort this man out of the club and make sure he gets in a cab home."

"Alright Ms. Bella."

"Thank you, Felix. And I already told you to call me Bella." I smiled at him and he returned it.

He shrugged.

"Makes it more formal, boss lady." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Get him out of here before Edward sees this on the cameras and charges in here."

"will do. We don't want boss man to get angry."

I shook my head at that.

"no, we wouldn't; not unless we have a death wish that is."

He chuckled and dragged the guy out.

I sighed and turned to get the bartender's attention. Her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a few pieces sticking in all directions. Her blue eyes annoyed and tired. She had a small frown in her red-stained lips.

I've known Rosalie Hale since college.

She was one of my classmates in literature and we three just clicked when she came over for a study group with me and two others. I remember her asking if Edward and I were together with jealousy in her eyes when we first met, she sort of had a small thing for him but they were nothing but friendly to each other. Her feelings soon disappeared when she saw Emmett. Not that she'll admit she's into him, that is.

I chuckled at that thought.

Now she works as a bartender for 'Midnight'.

She nodded to acknowledge me still scowling. I jumped over the bar and landed a few feet away from her.

I filled a few order for her seeing as she looked like she was about to explode.

I have to say, this is not a normal night for Rose.

"one amaretto sour." She said as she placed it in front of me grumbling under her breath.

I smiled at the last patron as I placed her margarita in front of her.

"well, hello to you too Rose." I said as I drank the cocktail, she rolled her eyes and gave me the finger. "very attractive, Rose."

"boss man's waiting in the back."

"did he say why?"

"nope, just said to tell you that he'll be in the office."

"are you okay?"

She shrugged and I eyed her curiously for a second before heading for the offices. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"hey teddy." I called and walked over to him kissing his cheek as he typed furiously into his laptop.

His hair pointing in every direction and his green eyes were focused on the screen except when he glanced at me with a smile.

I have to say he looked hot in his plain black shirt and faded jeans.

"hey baby girl. Just give me a second here. I just need to verify the orders for next week."

"alright, you want anything to drink?"

"get me something strong."

"that bad eh?"

"not really, I'm just stressed."

"just wanted to tell you that if you drink, we are sleeping here tonight." I said gesturing to my drink.

"you asked." He shrugged.

"I was thinking more like water or iced tea. Not tequila."

"well then we'll just have to drink at home, won't we?" He replied as he turned off his laptop and turned to me. "and I'll take the water if you don't mind." I took a bottle from the mini fridge and tossed it at him.

"any idea why Rosalie is acting all bitchy? Well, more than usual that is. And she looks like she just walked through a whirlwind."

He sighed and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Emmett's here to visit."

Shit! Major disaster!

Rose and Em cannot stand each other. Rose thinks Emmett is an egghead, which he wasn't. And they fought every time they saw each other. Emmett keeps pissing her off. Personally, I think it's just cause they don't know how to tell the other how they really feel.

"oh crap. Not again! I swear I am going to lock those two in a closet just so they can realize that they are made for each other."

"I'll help you—" he started to say when the door banged open before a fuming Rosalie and a smirking Emmett came in.

"if this oaf keeps hanging out here, I swear I am going to quit!" Rose said.

"whatever Rose you know you love it here." Edward told her which earned him the finger. "aw, I'm flattered but no thanks." Edward said shaking his head with a smirk as Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted before he grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Em." I said laughing at him as he put me down.

"oops, sorry about your drink and your shirt." He said sheepishly as we realized my drink was poured all over me.

"eh, don't worry about it, this is why I keep extra clothes in here." I said moving towards the closet where I found Edward's guns and roses t-shirt.

"hey, I've been looking all over for that!" Edward told me when he saw me holding it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and headed for the bathroom to change my shirt.

"do you want another drink?" Rose asked as she followed me.

"nah, we're headed home anyways. Are you done closing?"

"yeah."

"something you want to tell me?" I asked with a smirk as I noticed her open and close her mouth a few times.

"yes. When is Emmett leaving?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"don't know. I didn't even know he was here until Edward told me. why?"

"it's just that… he…"she groaned. "he's annoying. He thinks he's god's gift to women. He's egotistical. He's a jerk. He's an ass. He seems to think with his dick all the time. He's big headed, and annoying as fuck but… but… but he's all I can ever think about! I can't stop! When I think I've forgotten all about him, he makes these unexpected visits and hit on me, then blatantly flirts with another girl right in front of me! then comes back and does it all over again. does he think he could play with me? That idiot! Why can't he just realize I'm into him!" she gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide as saucers as she looked at me.

I laughed and pulled Edward's shirt on.

"Rose, it's okay, we've known each other for years. No need to be embarrassed about it. Besides, Edward and I've known this piece of information since you two met each other four years back."

"yeah, well, he's still an egghead." She grumbled and I laughed. "and don't tell anyone I told you I liked him. Not even to Edward. if you do I'll deny it."

"sorry Rose, I don't hide anything from Edward. besides he knows all about it. And even if you deny it, it's so freaking obvious a blind person could see you like him."

She glared at me but a smile was playing on her lips.

"let's stop talking about it before I go crazy. How was your meeting?" I smirked at the sudden change of topic.

"Awesome. They loved my work." I said excitedly as we headed back for the office.

"That's good! I'm happy for you." She said and gave me a hug.

"WHHHOOO! Girl action! Get it on!" Emmett shouted as we pulled away.

Rosalie glared at him before turning to Edward.

"Clubs officially closed for the night, boss man."

"stop calling me boss man!" Edward said with a small amused smirk. "ever since you started working here everyone started calling me that!"

"would you rather they called you Eddie?" Edward grimaced. "thought so. Besides, they call Bella boss lady sometimes too."

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"we all ready to go home then?"

"heck no!" Emmett shouted and all three of us turned to him like he'd gone crazy.

"Emmett, its 2:30 in the morning! Last calls in Vancouver is 3:00"

"fine! But we aren't getting away with it on Friday."

"what happening on Friday?" I asked him

"I… well…. Uhmmm…. Nothing?"

We rolled our eyes at him.

Then it hit me.

"Alice."

He sputtered.

"what?" Edward asked.

"I'm just guessing here. But based on how Emmett choked just now? I say, Alice is flying in from New York."

"right… I remember her telling me something about visiting over the phone last week."

"well, I don't know about you guys but I am going to go home and sleep." Rose said.

"mind if I join you?" Emmett asked and Rose slapped him upside the head but she blushed a little.

"not even if you are the only man left on earth!" Rose told her before she grabbed her purse and kissing me on the cheek.

"we are so in need of a ladies night." She told me.

"we'll see what I can do."

"you are still on shift with me tomorrow night behind the bar right?"

"yep, I'm thinking about taking a permanent post but of course we want to give opportunities to the student who are looking for jobs."

"wait! You're hiring for a bartender?"

"yep and a bouncer."

"can I recommend a friend? He's got experience. He's in Seattle right now playing a gig but I'll give him a call so he can drop by as soon as he can."

"where'd he work before."

"San Diego then Seattle. He got bored of the scenery he decided to move around until he can find someplace to stay permanently. I'll let him give you all the deets."

"okay, just give Edward his information and I'll start looking into him tomorrow."

"sure. Oh and I'd like to submit my application too."

I looked at him wide eyed as Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"you're joking, right?"

"nope. I'm applying, whether it be bartender or bouncer. I don't care I can do both." he smirked at her. "but I prefer bartending so I can spend time with a certain blonde behind it."

She growled before turning to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye Edward." she said waving at him before glaring at Emmett. "Jerk face." She said and walked out.

"she so wants me." Emmett said and Edward and I rolled our eyes at him.

"she so wants to chop your dick off and feed it to you." I told him and he chuckled and shrugged.

"you're not really serious about the application were you?" Edward asked his brother.

"oh I am!"

"Emmett you live in Seattle."

"not since yesterday."

"What?"

"Seattle was nice but there is no place like Bella's and Edward's kitchen. All my stuff will be moved into my new apartment in three days. And I've got nowhere to go."

We rolled our eyes at him.

"you can stay at our guest room until then." Edward replied after glancing at me for agreement. "I guess I don't need to ask you about experience considering you've managed a bar for years before you started working at the gym."

"cool, so do I get the job?"

"that would be unfair, Em." I told him. "you need to submit a resume and come in for an interview. We'll set it up tomorrow. For now, let's go home! I am absolutely tired."

"oh yeah! How was your meeting at the art gallery?" Edward asked as he grabbed our coats and helped me with mine.

I smiled at him.

"Awesome! They loved my work and are working on putting them on display! They want more and I have to set up a photo shoot soon for it. I can't wait. You two will come and see them right?"

"wouldn't miss it for anything?"

"not even to get your dick wet?" Emmett asked him.

"not even for that. Bella always comes first. Isn't that right, my lady?" Edward asked me as he locked up. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked towards the Volvo.

"you make me sound so selfish."

"you are exactly the opposite. Now let's get home. Emmett, did you have a ride?" Edward asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"yep, I'll meet you at your house. see you later." He called as he jogged to his jeep.

Edward got into his side and drove away.

"I wonder why Alice wants to visit all of a sudden."

"no idea, but knowing her, it's going to shock us all."

"it'll be great to see her though. It's been quite a while." I said and he sighed.

"I know."

We drove in silence listening to Debussy and I guess all the excitement of today drained me because as soon as Edward was on the highway headed for our house, I was asleep.

Three days later—

"EDWARD!" I yelled as soon as I kicked the door shut.

"WHAT?" he asked yelling back as he ran down the stairs towards me.

"I need a few more pictures for the exhibit in two months and two of my models eloped! The other one quit modeling because she's pregnant and wants to be with her husband and baby. And the last one is in rehab for the next 4 months! What am I going to do?" I asked as I dropped my forehead to his chest in frustration.

"we can find another set of models. It's not too late for that is it?" he always said we even if it was just me who had the problem and he was adorable like that.

"in five days? Not likely! I'm not a famous photographer so none of the big names will pose for me."

"wait, five days? I thought you had two month? I'm confused."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward!" I said with a groan as I pulled away from him and headed for the couch in the living room looking at the lake before turning back to him. "I have five days to find models, one week to organize the photo shoot and look for an assistant, although I'm pretty sure Angela would agree to be my assistant, two week for photo shoots, another week to finalize and redo photos if there is a need, and then a week for appraisal and week to blow them up and put them on display for the gala." I leaned my head back against the couch.

"okay, so we have a problem." He plopped down beside me and I turned to look at him.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my camera and pointed at him.

"don't move."

"okay…" he said confused but did as I asked.

I took the picture and looked down at the screen. A felt a smile form on my lips as an idea formed in my head.

On the picture, he was looking out the patio door and the sun was in just the right angle to provide enough light that it bounced of his skin making it look like he was glowing.

"I think I just found my first model." I smirked at him and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone.

Just then the front door opened and in came a smirking Emmett with a fuming Rosalie and a new comer.

He was tall and lean. He had blond hair, bluish-gray eyes, looking calm and collected with a friendly smile on his face.

"and I think I just found three more." I said as I took a picture of them walking towards us. "hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're Jasper Whitlock."

He chuckled.

"yes, that's right. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said and I recognized he had a little southern accent going on. "and of course, I've already met Edward this morning."

"nice to meet you too, come and seat with us. And don't be shy any friend of Emmett's is a friend of mine"

"what were you talking about Bella?" Rose asked. "about having found three more."

"she wants us to model for her. Her old models bailed and she needs replacement. And apparently, it's us."

"please, Edward. " I said and pouted at him as I plopped on his lap considering I had nowhere else to sit; his arms went around me to keep me from falling off.

The three smirked at us I cocked an eye brow in question but the just continued to smirk.

We only had one couch and one love seat, but seeing as Emmett was lying down on the couch, we were piled onto the loveseat.

"please." Time to pull out the big guns and tear up a little.

He groaned.

"fine! But you owe me, like a million favours," He said after unsuccessfully trying to ignore me.

"yay! Thank you so much." I squeezed him in a hug as he chuckled and I kissed his cheek. "And you two can't say no, Emmett, you owe me."

"we gonna get paid for this?"

"of course." I rolled my eyes at him.

"how much?"

"Emmett!" Edward scolded.

"just kidding. Sure, I'll do it."

"Rose?"

"I don't know…"

"please? I'll ask Alice too. Please I really need you in this."

She sighed.

"fine."

"jasper?"

"this will be fun, but sure I'll model for you. But can you tell me some details?"

"sure, I was planning on some kind of romantic-slash-playful everyday Kodak moments. I'm planning on having both outdoor and indoor sets. I also want some shots in the rain or anything close to water, the lake would be perfect but I have to scout a bit; those will be awesome. I'll have to consult with Alice for the wardrobe though. The pictures will be like friends hanging out and what not. Basically, it's just hanging out and having fun while I take pictures. Then you guys can tell me if you approve of the photos I'm going to use for the gala and of course you guys are invited for the ball."

"cool! I'm definitely in"

"the ball is also an excuse to dress up. This is going to be fun. Will we need dates for it though?" Rose asked and I nodded. "shit, I need to find one. But go on…" she said with a blush and I cocked my brow at her.

Emmett looked like he was about to blow but he controlled it and went back to smirking. Jasper was looking between them with an amused expression.

Edward shook his head.

"okay now that that's done, when is Alice going to get here?"

"tomorrow morning and don't worry, I told her to stay at a hotel."

"Edward! that's rude, she's your sister!"

"do you really want to be woken up at the crack of dawn after one hour of sleep from your shift at the bar and dragged at an all-day shopping before heading in for your shift at the bar?"

"well, if you put it that way… I guess. Just, don't give her a key to the house and we better move the spare from where it is now, Emmett, Rose, sorry but I will need you keys. Not that I don't trust you two but Alice is a conniving bitch. No offence."

"no problem. We know how she is."

They both moved to hand me their keys.

"do you have food in the kitchen?" Emmett asked as Rose left for the bathroom.

"yes, go at it. Do you want anything, Jasper?" I asked.

"uhmmm, not at the moment. Thanks." He said before he raised a brow at me and glancing at Edward's arms around me.

I realized I was still in Edward's arms so I stood up and moved across them to the couch.

"so tell us about yourself, Jasper." Edward said after glancing between Jasper and me.

There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't determine what it was.

"well, I'm originally from Texas, but we moved to San Diego when I was twelve. I studied psychology at a university but never really finished it. I got into music and started playing gigs with my band. I bartended for some time so I could provide for myself considering I had already moved out by then and I didn't want to be a burden to my parents, they aren't poor but they're not rich either. A few months later, I moved several places till I got to Seattle. I met Emmett at the club he used to manage. I worked for him a bit while continued doing gigs. The gig I was at before Emmett called me was actually my last before I moved again."

"have you ever thought about settling down at one place and just staying there?" I asked him.

"yeah, I guess, I just haven't found something to hold me down yet."

I stared at him and smirked. He and Alice would so be perfect or each other. The whirlwind and the soft breeze. Also they seemed to have the same sparkle in their eyes when they were talking. And of course, Alice was a sucker for southern accents.

Edward eyed me curiously asking what was up but I rolled my eyes at him and mouthed 'later'.

After a few minutes of talking, Rosalie still wasn't back. And so was Emmett. Just as I was about to go and check on them, we heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

We three shared a look and ran towards the sound only to stop at the sight that greeted us.

**so... how was it?**

**was it good? bad? boring? **

**tell me what you think.**

**see you soon**

**-lots-a-luv**


	4. The Breakfast Pack

**1 & Only U**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i wish i did, but i don't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hey there, sorry it took so long but i had midterms last week and i was too keyed-up about the results that i couldn't write anything more than 5 sentence long without me trying to write some essay about philosophy.<strong>

**i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**just warning, i may have mispelled some words or have wrong grammars in this chapter considering i edited this twice and i still found a few. i ran a spelling check but you never know.**

* * *

><p><em>'The beauty of friendship so deep and nurturing, with infinite laughter is that it comes with no price and shall always be carried in your heart.<em>  
><em>- Jenny Acasio, in Strain for Eric Grossmann'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 – THE BREAKFAST PACK<strong>

_We three shared a look and ran towards the sound only to stop at the sight that greeted us._

"What in the world do you two think you're doing to my kitchen?" I asked as soon as the shock of what I've seen passed through me.

I glanced at Edward and Jasper who were both trying to contain their amusement at my sudden outburst.

Rosalie and Emmett jumped off the island and proceeded to situate themselves.

I glared and they shrank back.

"Well…?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I just couldn't help myself anymore." Emmett said not repentant at all.

He had Rosalie pinned underneath him; and their lips attached to each other like leeches. Rosalie's shirt was halfway off her body while Emmett's hands pawed at her tits.

And they were doing this on my kitchen counter!

A few plates, cutleries and my favourite vase lay smashed on the ground.

"Stop bullshitting me Em. We both know you aren't sorry at all."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as Rosalie blushed and tried to hide behind Emmett who smirked down at her.

I huffed, rolled my eyes and walked to the cleaning closet grabbing rags, cleaners, a broom and a dustpan.

Edward stepped forward to help me wipe the counter of any glass residue before handing Emmett the broom and dustpan.

"Clean it up. And Rose, I would have thought you'd have at least pulled him away from Bella's temple."

"Yeah well…" she said looking sheepish and not really knowing how to answer.

"not that we aren't happy for you two, I mean, we were so close to locking you two up in a closet, I guess I have to put that plan away." I scowled and they chuckled. "As I was saying, not that we aren't happy and all, but did you have to do it here? In my kitchen? In someone else's house? jeez! How would you feel if I went to your apartments and made out with… with… well… whoever."

"Whatever B." Emmett said at the same time as Edward turned red and spoke in a low voice.

"No one is making out in anyone's kitchen. Got that?" he told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

Yeah. Cause I didn't catch him in compromising positions.

Jasper came forward helping Rose and Em finish up with cleaning the broken glass on the floor while Edward and I mumbled to ourselves on the side.

"What's up with you two?" Jasper asked glancing at me and Edward.

We just grumbled and glared at Emmett who laughed.

"This kitchen is like their temple. No one uses it except the two of them. It's like more private than private."

"And…?"

"And with the picture they just saw on the kitchen counter they won't soon cook in here unless Emmett changes the island and everything he shattered." Rose said shaking her head and made sure no glass particle was left on the floor before sealing the bag they used.

"He? You mean us. I know for a fact you loved it." He wiggled his brows and Rosalie shook her head.

I grimaced as I heard the clang of the plates.

"I really liked the vase."

"I'll get you a new one." Edward said with a sigh. "Now what? We never really asked you three what you were doing here in the first place."

"What are you two doing for dinner?"

"I guess we are going out now that neither of us wants to cook on anything your ass touched." Edward sneered at Emmett. "And I was really looking forward to the chicken fried rice Bella was going to cook. Thanks a lot Emmett."

"No problem bro. now go get your wallets and keys and whatever else you need and let's get going."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you're related to Emmett and Alice." I told Edward as we walked up the stairs.

"Me too, baby girl. Me too."

Next day—

"Bella, baby girl, wake up. Come on! We have to get going. We still need to pick Alice up from the airport and drop her off at the hotel before we can go to breakfast."

I groaned and pulled my sheets over my head.

"5 more minutes."

"You said that half an hour ago. I'm already showered and ready to go."

"Tell her we'll meet her for lunch."

"You know she'll have our heads on a silver platter if I did that. Now come on!" he sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

He was silent for 2 seconds before I was lifted off the bed.

"EDWARD! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He laughed and threw me in the shower before turning it on.

"AHHHHH! THAT'S FUCKING COLD! ASSHOLE!" I screamed and scrambled to turn the water off.

"Shower. NOW, Bella. You have 15 minutes and we're leaving whether you're ready or not." He said and started to leave the room still smirking at me.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I'll get your coffee ready."

He said and closed the bathroom door behind him.

I grumbled and took my clothes off trying to move as fast as I can while trying to shake the sleepiness off my eyes.

45 minutes later—

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell and I jumped effectively bumping my head on the window of the Volvo.

"What?" I asked looking around to see we were already outside the hotel where Alice was staying.

_Huh? When did that happen?_

"We're here and Alice is about to attack you so you might want to get out of the car so we can go and get her checked in." Edward whispered as he leaned over me to get my seatbelt and help me out.

"wakey, wakey, lemon bakey." Alice said.

"Shut up Alice."

"Why are you so grumpy? You should be happy! The sun's almost up.

"Precisely. _Almost up_. So what am I doing up before the sun even comes out of its hiding place?"

"Alice, you know Bella's not a morning person. I had to throw her into the shower just so she can get moving."

"I haven't forgiven you for that yet." I said and headed back to sit in the car.

"Oh no you don't you need to walk. Come on." Edward said pulling me and Alice's luggage towards the hotel.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed. "I was thinking we should go shopping after breakfast. You seriously need a make-over Bella."

"Mall's don't open till 10:30. And Bella's perfect just the way she is."

"Have you seen what she's wearing?"

"Alice! If you don't want me to wear my pyjamas to breakfast then maybe next time schedule something for lunch!" I sneered at her and slumped myself against Edward as we stopped at the hotel lobby.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Alice Cullen." Alice said as she gave the receptionist her ID.

The receptionist kept looking at Edward like he was something to eat. I rolled my eyes at that. Edward shuddered and squeezed my hand.

I looked up at him and he was pouting down at me. I huffed.

"Edward, baby, where are we eating for breakfast again?" I asked running my fingers down his chest making sure the receptionist saw.

"It's a surprise, darling. We just have to help Alice up to her room and then we're leaving. Okay?"

"Okay." I said and leaned against him kissing his cheek. "But I'd rather have you for breakfast." I said in a whisper but still made sure the receptionist heard me.

He shuddered and I pulled back a bit.

"I too, baby. Me too." He whispered back. We smirked at each other when we heard the girl huff out Alice's room number and key.

Alice looked at us with amusement.

"Alright lovebirds. Go wait for me in the car, I just need to bring my stuff up to my room and then we can leave." She said.

Edward nodded and led me towards the car.

"You owe me a thousand, Edward."

"I'm modelling for you aren't I?" he said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Thank you. I wouldn't know how to fend off the mob if you weren't here."

"You know Edward, if I didn't know you, I would think you were gay."

He laughed and helped me into the car before running to his side.

"You know that's not it. I'm just waiting for the right girl. After what happened to Kate…"

"I know Edward. Besides, she's not worth it. Bitch didn't know what she was going to lose when she cheated on you with that bastard."

Kate was his almost fiancée who cheated on him a few years back. I didn't like her very much, but everyone thought they were meant for each other so I kept quiet and smiled at him. When he told me he was going to ask her to marry him, I told him how I really felt about Kate. He mistook it and told me that just because he was getting married doesn't mean he was going to stop being my best friend.

So, I told him to go and do whatever he wanted. But it didn't really happen the way he planned. He found her in her apartment riding another man. He came home very drunk that night and swore he'd wait for 'the one' before he ever dated again. Whatever the hell that meant. But he never dated but had a few quick fucks here and there but none to last more than a few hours.

Emmett thought he was turning into a girl with all the 'waiting for a spark' speech he gave us a few months ago.

"Bella! Bella… Wake up!" Edward said waiving a hand in front of my face.

"what?"

"We're here, now come on." I got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant with Edward following behind.

Alice was wrapped in a bear hug with Emmett; Rosalie was pulled in with them when she got close. Jasper stood a little bit closer to the door way and looked like he was in the same conditions as me.

"mornin'" he said waving at me as I went to stand beside him.

"Not a morning person, eh?"

"No, and I can see that you aren't either."

"If it weren't for Edward throwing me into the shower I'd still be asleep." He chuckled and nodded towards the others who were being too loud. "Can we get moving?" I asked them a little annoyed.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." Emmett said and came to give me a hug.

"It would've been Emmett, if I was still in bed and woke up on my own terms."

He laughed as Rose threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Cheer up, boss lady. Day's just startin'. Except you look worse than Jasper." She said and we turned to look at him only to see Alice attached to his lip.

"Uh! I don't need to see this Alice! Jasper! Get off my sister you fool!" Emmett said.

Edward shook his head and led me into the restaurant.

"I'm all grown up Emmett! And why didn't you tell me about you and Rosalie?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at them as they started bickering. "It's too fucking early for screaming!"

They shut up and I huffed.

"Table for 6?" asked the server looking at us a little scared and amused at the same time.

I nodded and he led us to one of the tables before handing us menus.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Can I get 10 cups coffee? Black." I said a little sharply but I didn't care; it was too fucking early to be up.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and ordered for all of us.

"Yeah, we'll all get coffee, 2 blacks and, Jasper how do you want your coffee?"

"2 creams."

"Okay and 2 creams on the rest."

"Alright. I'll come back with them and to take your orders. If you need anything else, my name's Seth, just holler and I'll be here in a sec."

"Okay, thanks Seth." I said.

"No problem." He said and walked away.

"So, what brings you to Vancouver Alice?" Rose asked the question we all wanted the answer to.

Alice never visited for no reason at all.

"Isn't missing you guys enough reason?" she asked.

"Alice, the last time you missed us, you made us pack and get a flight to New York. We stayed there for 2 long torturous weeks of not stop shopping." I replied leaning against Edward who sat beside me.

"It's New York! What else is there to do? Which reminds me, we need to go on a shopping trip this week." She said with a squeal and I winced at the sound.

"No! I need to get ready for the photo shoot! If you want to go shopping, go on your own. Or with Rose to get the wardrobe organized." I said.

"You work too much. And I need your opinion on the wardrobe anyways."

"Last time I went to work was yesterday at the gallery, I haven't been by the club in two days and I need to be there tonight to bartend with Jasper since Rose has the night off. And no, Emmett you cannot get the night off, Sam's wife went into labor last night so he is officially not my employee and I can't call in any of the others this late. Besides you promised me last night. Oh and I have two wedding shoots this week and aren't our parents coming next weekend? Shit I need to think of something to cook! Which reminds me, Emmett you better have polished my island by then or I will chop of your dick and feed it to the dogs. Dogs! Edward! You promised we could get a dog! We should go to the SPCA today—"Edward covered my mouth and I stared at him confused.

"You're talking too much." He said. "And you're going in every direction too fast for us to follow."

"Sorry! It's not my fault you woke me up too early. You know how I get in the morning! Either I don't talk at all or I talk too much or I'm too grumpy or swear like a sailor." I caught a glance of Alice and started firing questions. "So what are you doing here? Did I tell you about the shoot yet? Cause I have some ideas—"

Emmett and Rose were laughing at my antics.

"BELLA! Stop for a second. Okay?" Edward asked and called to Seth. "Seth, can we have our coffees please our friend is getting a little annoying."

Jasper put his head down in the table and Alice was playing with his hair.

"What's up with you two?"

"What's up with you and Edward?"

"What?" I asked confused by her question.

"You know, at the hotel…"

"Oh, well, teddy doesn't want to date anyone except 'the one'. I'm sure you've heard his speech already. And I, best friend extraordinaire, am the weapon used to fend of all the ugly bitches trying to suck him in between their legs. Take that fuckers." I said just as Seth placed our coffees in front of us. He looked shocked for a second. "Not you Seth. I meant all the bitches out there who are only trying to get a taste of Teddy's cock." They all chocked when I said the word.

They were all cracking up; well, except for the manager who glared at me.

"What never heard of the word cock before?" I asked her and she huffed.

"Bella, have a sip of your coffee. And settle down a bit. You don't want us getting thrown out do you?" Teddy whispered to me.

"And whose fault is it? This isn't exactly voluntary—"he covered my mouth again and shook his head, amusement colouring his eyes. "fine." I mumbled against his hand and he released me.

I took a sip of my coffee and sighed feeling a little better.

"May I take your orders now?"

"sure." We all said at the same time and I looked down at the menu for the first time.

"Edward, I won't be able to finish anything on the menu." I said.

"That's okay we'll share, the usual or did you want to try something else?"

"Whatever you want I'm not really picky with food. You know that." He nodded and looked back down on the menu.

"Did you want pancakes?"

"Nah, we had pancakes yesterday."|

"Omelette then?"

"Sure."

"Ultimate omelette, hash browns instead of grit and biscuit instead or toast. We'll take an extra biscuit with it and can you please refill her cup before its effect runs out?" Edward told Seth as he rubbed my shoulders.

"How many more cups before she shuts up?" Emmett asked and Edward shrugs.

"Depends on how annoyed she is. It'll probably take a few more cups considering I woke her up at 5:45 so we can go be at the airport at 6:45 and at the hotel at 7:30."

"It's not my fault you live so far away from everything else." Alice huffed.

"Well, you could have just rented a car or taken a cab." I said.

"This is Alice we're talking about." Edward told me patting me hand.

I pushed him lightly but chuckled none the less as the others ordered their food and Seth left to get them for us.

"Are you two sure you're just best friends? Cause I call it honeymoon stage." Jasper spoke finally speaking after my tirade.

"Yep, we've always been like this." I said and swayed in my seat while humming 'born this way' a little too loudly." They chuckled and I started singing.

"Are we doing anything today?" Emmett asked and Edward was frantically shaking his head and motioning for him to stop but he'd already asked and the coffee was gone from my system.

"Well, first," I said and they all groaned but I continued. "I'm planning on going back home and getting my camera then I'm off scouting places for the shoot. Are you coming with me teddy? I do sure hope you are. Please? Then after that I'll go home and get some sleep before my shift starts at the club."

Another cup of coffee was sat in front of me and I took a sip.

I slumped back into my seat, exhausted.

"Are you done?" Rose asked a little too amused for my liking.

"Yep, old recluse Bella is back to the table." I said and leaned back into my chair. "Oh and Edward, I meant it about the dog, we are getting one… or a cat."

"We can adopt both, baby girl."

"We'll see when we get there." I said and he nodded his agreement just as Seth came with our food.

"Thanks Seth." Was echoed around the table as he did so.

He smiled politely and told us to tell him if we needed anything else before leaving us to enjoy our food, Edward eating is half and whatever I pushed aside and didn't want.

**how was it?**

**was jasper right? did it seem like Edward and Bella were a married couple?**

**should i tone it down? am i boring you? could i do better?**

**i want to know what you think about this fic so leave a review...**

**thanks =)**

**-lots-a-luv**


	5. Mea Pulchra Angelus

**1 & Only U**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i wish i did, but i own nothing except a small book collection which i don't know how to organize.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hey there,<strong>

**so sorry this one took so long but it's a little short and i wanted to make it longer.**

**in the end, i didn't even add anything. i think this one is just perfect.**

**but then again, i'm biased. and so is my ever loyal bff, who helps me edit my stuff.**

* * *

><p>'The only reward of virtue is virtue; the only way to have a friend is to be one.<br>_- Ralph Waldo Emerson'_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 – M<strong>**EA PULCHRA ANGELUS**

I let out a loud laugh as Fashionista by Jimmy James started playing from Edward's phone as I took pictures of the beach.

"hello, Alice." He said when he answered and I laughed even harder placing my camera on the bench so I wouldn't drop it.

"Fashionista? Really?" he shrugged and I chuckled before taking a picture of him. As he furrowed his brows at something Alice said.

"Why didn't you just call her cell?" Edward asked her before passing me his phone not even waiting for an answer.

"hello, Alice."

"colours?"

"pardon?"

"what colours do you want for the clothes?"

"it doesn't matter Alice, let them choose what they want. I suggest warm colours, but I can work with cool colours too. I want some blue, sky blue, violet and green added into the mix. Make sure they aren't all similar colours, I want something yellow, red, and orange for them make sure they look good in it. If they don't, never mind. But definitely get something grey, black, and white for everyone. Something to match everyone's eyes too, Alice, I have an idea."

"okay, anything else?"

"Alice, don't get too much, we can use our own stuff for the photos."

"I know, Bella. You told me that, like, a million times now. and yes, I am following your instructions. We are currently perusing Emmett's and Jasper's wardrobe to see what we can use for them and just go and buy a few things. I'm thinking Edward's outfits you can take care of, considering you live with the guy and you probably know better what would look good on him."

"are you kidding me, Alice? Teddy could wear a piece of lion cloth and girls ages 15 and older are going to flock him." I said and she laughed while Edward playfully pushed me before chuckling.

"that was one time! And Alice made me do it for that Halloween party she threw for her shop!" he whined.

I laughed at him.

"I'm sure you enjoyed the attention." He rolled his eyes at me but his lips were twitching. I shook my head smiling up at him

"you're probably right about that." Alice paused. "and what about your outfits?"

"I'll get your opinions on a later date. I'm still not sure if I'm going to be in the photos. Oh and before I forget, we need something formal or semi-formal. Re-use whatever is in their closets cause you guys might want to go shopping for something to wear to the gala."

"yes! What about your dress?"

"already taken care of. Angela's keeping it at the shop. You can take a look at it if you want."

"alright, I'll do that tomorrow." She yawned.

"you might want to get a few hours of sleep before getting down to business Alice."

"are you kidding me? it's 11:45 in the morning. If I sleep now, I'll be awake all night. Besides, all of you except Rose have work tonight."

"you two can hang out."

"we are, we'll put together some set ideas and some wardrobe ideas for you."

"oh gosh, Alice, thank you so much. I owe you a thousand. You guys know you don't have to do that right?"

"we do, but we want too."

"alright. Thanks. Tell Rosie I said thanks."

"will do. Now I'll let you go finish your location scouting with your loin cloth wearing best friend."

I laughed.

"Alright, tell everyone we said hi."

"will do. Bye."

"bye."

I hang up and gave Edward his phone back.

"so where are we going next?"

"uhmmm… what about we go to the SPCA now? I have a few pretty good ideas on where we can take photos based on my old sets anyways. Besides, I don't want to drag you all over the place when we both have to be at the club tonight and we have to go through your wardrobe."

He sighed.

"Alright. Let's go adopt a dog."

"you sure you don't want a cat?" I asked him with a huge smile.

He smiled down at me as he stood up. I took another photo or him capturing the sparkle in his eyes.

"we can always get both."

"two pets will be too much Edward. Especially since we aren't always home all the time and when we are we're both asleep."

"you're probably right. So maybe we can get a cat to start since all we have to do is feed him or her then show him or her where her litter is. Or we can get a dog so you have company at home on the nights that I have shift at the bar. That way, I wouldn't be insisting on you accompanying me and staying at the office for hours then have to go to a photo shoot early the next morning. Then we can bring him to the bar when we're both there anyways."

"right."

"so…?"

"a dog it is."

"but I still may get the cat." He replied smirking at me as he drove us towards the closest SPCA to our home.

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back closing my eyes in content.

"hi, how may I help you today?" asked the old lady at the front desk of the SPCA.

"hi, uhmmm… we're looking to adopt either a cat or a dog today—"

"or both," Edward cut in and I rolled my eyes at him.

"what he said."

The old lady chuckled.

"is there any particular specie you'd like to see?"

"not really. What about you, teddy?" I asked him as he looked through a pamphlet.

"uhmmm… not really but we want a young one. And big too. I need someone to guard Bella when she's home alone."

"oh… we have a few guard dogs in the back, young ones too, still puppies. They were found in an alley and was brought here last week. The vets cleared them just this morning."

"what breed are they?" I asked.

"hang on…" she said and grabbed a small binder from behind her. "we have an Anatolian Shepherd, Doberman pinscher, German shepherd, and a Belgian Malinois."

"hmm…" Edward said still looking through the pamphlet. "we'll look at them all."

"what about cats?" the lady asked.

"uhmm... Edward? any particular breed?"

"not really." He shrugged and finally pocketed the pamphlet before throwing an arm around my shoulders and smiling at me. "let's take this one step at a time. you never know, we might end up getting two dogs." He kissed my temple. "you ready?"

"sure."

"we'd like to look at the dogs first… uhhh… sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Edward said and I too looked sheepishly at the lady.

She chuckled as she looked between us.

"Sue." She said. "and if you'll follow me, I'll show you where the dogs are."

She walked through a door and motioned for us to follow her.

"here we are," she said as we reached a small empty pen. "I'll go get the dogs out and you guys can play with them."

"okay." I said giving her a smile as me and Edward sat on a bench.

"Jared." She called out to the guy who just came in through the back door with four puppies. "can you bring them over to the pen please?"

"uh sure Sue." He said and led the dogs over.

The Doberman caught sight of me and Edward and started heading towards us away from the others. I looked up at Edward and saw him glance down at me with a smile.

"hi there little buddy." I said as I leaned down to scratch his head.

He gave a bark and jumped up to Edward's lap. The other dogs turned their attention to us too and started moving towards us slowly and guardedly.

"they're a little shy… well, except for Max. He's really friendly that one." Jared said smiling down at the dogs, but I noticed him look longingly at the one on Edward's lap.

Edward was playing with, who I assumed was Max as I stood up and lowered myself to the ground towards the other dogs that approached me slowly.

I reached my hand towards them and smiled when they came to sniff.

"Edward, they are so cute." I said and he chuckled.

"I know."

"so how long have you two been married? You look so in love." Sue said and I looked up at her in shock before glancing at Edward whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

He glanced down at me his mouth gaping like a fish.

I cleared my throat.

"uhhh… we're not married. We're best friends." I replied a little awkwardly. "we've know each other since birth."

"oh… uh… sorry… I just thought… never mind." Sue said smiling awkwardly while Jared got the dogs some toys and food but I heard him let out a laugh before the door closed behind him.

Then the Anatolian Shepherd moved closer to me and barked. I chuckled.

"hey there."

"Her name's Yana. She's only 3 months old. Max is 4 months."

"wow."

Edward put Max down and came down beside me.

"I like her." He whispered.

"me too."

"Shall we?"

"we shall. But are you sure you don't want Max?"

We looked towards where Max was playing with Jared who had just come back.

"nah, I think he already have a home."

Sue chuckled.

"that he does. Jared's quite taken with him."

"and he still let us look at him?"

"Max isn't officially his yet. he just saw him yesterday and he wants to ask his fiancée about it. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes though."

"oh, well, I hope they'll both be happy."

Sue smiled down at us.

"So have you made your choice?"

"yeah, we'll take Yana." Edward said after receiving a nod from me.

He stood and helped me up. I closed my eyes as I felt the dizziness come.

"are you okay?" Sue asked concern colouring her voice.

Edward rubbed my back and steadied me.

"yeah, just a little dizzy. I have a benign vertigo. This happens all the time." I said shaking my head.

Edward guided me back inside Yana following after us.

"uhmmm… is she allowed to follow us?"

"yeah, I just need you to sign a few papers and give you her medical record and everything you need to know about her and you're good to go." she bowed down and took Yana with her into a pen inside the office.

"are you okay?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"yeah, can you get me something to drink?"

"sure. Wait here." he said as he sat me down on a chair.

He hurried to his car and got me a bottle of pop.

"are you sure you're just friends?" Sue asked as she looked between me and the door where Edward just left.

"yeah, we've just known each other for so long."

"right… it's just that… he looks at you like he's seeing the sun for the first time. like all he wants to do is to keep that smile on your face no matter what he has to give for it. it seems like there's more to you than meets the eye. Even you, when you look at him, it's as if your whole world lights up. Like all you can see and care about is him. You get his opinion on everything."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"he liked Max."

"but you… and he said—"

"only because he noticed Jared's longing look at Max first. I know he wouldn't have taken him because of Jared but if it had made you happy he would have, but when he saw you with Yana, his smile was so wide I thought his face would break, he was so happy that you found Yana and that she was quite taken by you. he saw your eyes light up and he responded to that. He wants to see you happy all the time."

"of course he would, he's my best friend…"

"okay… I'll shut up now." she said noticing my annoyance and placed a stack of paper towards me. "I just need you to read over this and sign your name. but we can wait for Edward if you're still dizzy."

"no need to wait. I'm here." Edward said and opened the bottle he was holding and handed it to me. "I'll read and sign the papers, you just rest okay?" he said and I nodded leaning back against my seat.

He read over the papers and asked a few questions at the same he'd nod or hum after each explanation. And I felt myself drifting to sleep, before I knew it, I felt something licking my face.

"what the—"

Edward laughed at my startled reaction. He was holding Yana to my face and she was licking enthusiastically.

"wake up beautiful, we're all done here."

"oh." I stood up and looked around for Sue.

"she left towards the back to talk to Jared. She said we're all set. I already have a few toys and food to last for two days. And she gave us dishes for Yana too."

"awesome."

"I know. Now let's go before you pass out again."

I sighed and happily followed him and Yana out.

He was making faces at her and she barked. I smiled.

I gripped my camera which was still around my neck and took the picture.

Edward turned to me when he saw the flash. He smiled and walked back.

"first family picture." He said and took the camera from me before handing Yana to me. "ready? Smile." he said and took the photo.

He looked at it and a huge grin broke on his face. His eyes sparkled before he turned to me.

"Mea Pulchra Angelus." He said in Latin and as always, my heart thudded from my chest like the first time he spoke the same words to me when we were 16; when I had a small thing for hot, MVP Edward.

'_My Beautiful Angel'_

__**so what'd you think? let me know...**

**-lots-of-luv Whiteflower16**


	6. through the lens

**1 & Only U**

**CHAPTER 4 – THROUGH THE LENS**

I stood to the side with Angela beside me taking pictures of the others who were laughing and throwing a football around as the sun was starting to set making the sky a cross of blue, indigo, orange, and red colours. The water splashing as the tide started to come in, the wind was blowing strong against us and the trees but it was warm; hence, the half-naked guys and the girls running in their bikini's.

I have no idea how I got roped into wearing one too.

The girls were wearing similar bikinis in different colours. Alice in yellow, Rose in red, Angela in orange, and me in violet red. The boys were wearing swim shorts corresponding with the colours of the girl except Edward who had a green one (he refused to wear my colour saying it was too girly.)

I laughed as Rose hit Emmett upside the head and captured the moment.

Jasper threw the ball in the air as I took a picture of him. I turned to Edward to capture him catching the ball but I saw Yana right behind him. And he was about to kick her.

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT!" I yelled and he turned jumping over Yana and falling face first into the sand. "Shit!"

He groaned.

Emmett laughed and the others started towards him but I shook my head and waved them off.

I handed my camera to Angela and told her to keep taking pictures as I ran towards Edward and Yana.

Yana was barking at Edward who had his arm over his eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Yep." He smiled and let his arm fall to the side before turning to look at me. "You wanna go for a swim?"

"But the pictures—"

He got up and yelled.

"Hey, Angie! Do you mind taking pictures for a bit? Bella and I are going for a little swim."

"Sure! Go ahead." She replied taking a picture of the others who were goofing around as they started to build a bonfire. "Come on Yana, let's give this two, some them time."

Edward got up and pulled me with him.

"Let's see what the swimming champion can do." He said and threw me over his shoulder before running towards the water.

I was laughing but gasped as the cold water hit me when Edward dropped me into the freezing water.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and stood up. The water was up to my waist.

Edward laughed.

"You look like a drowned cat."

I growled and pushed him. He lost balance causing him to grab on to me and once again pulled me under water.

By the time we both surfaced we were both laughing and splashing water at each other. I starter to shiver and my teeth chattered but I was having too much fun dunking Edward to care.

"Bella! Edward!" we looked towards the shore to see Alice waving at us. "Rose and Emmett are in trouble…Again." Yana was barking beside her.

"Oh shit!" we said in unison as we saw a cop talking to Emmett and Rose.

"Sometimes I think Emmett never grew out of his teenage years."

"Did he even make it to that stage? And now Rose too."

We hurried towards the shore and towards where the others were.

"What's the problem, officers?" I asked as they cuffed Emmett.

Edward handed me my towel to wrap around myself as he did the same.

"A lady living in one of those houses," he said pointing at the houses up the hill across the street. "Complained that someone was committing indecent exposure and they described and identified your friends over here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them down to the station."

"Wait! Streaking is not against the law, neither is nudity."

"There was a minor in the house and the mother saw your friends across the street while the 12 year old was watching."

"That lady just wanted some of this." Emmett said posing and kissing his biceps.

We stared at him as if he was crazy.

"We got carried away when we went to get the water bottles from the jeep." Rose said after glaring at Emmett.

"Oh come on! Really? First our kitchen, then our office, now our jeep?" Edward said and Rose and Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Can we bail them out tonight or do they have to stay at the station overnight."

"You guys can come down to the station and bail them out tonight if you want."

"I'll go." Alice said. "It's getting too dark anyways."

I sighed as I looked at the sky.

"Yeah, we'll wrap this up and meet up tomorrow at our place." I said as I shook my head at Emmett who was smirking.

"Alright, Jasper you want a ride?" Alice asked.

"Sure let me get my stuff."

"Well miss, we'll head on to the station, you'll have to wait a few hours for their release anyway." The cop said to Alice as he led Rosalie and Emmett up the steps to his car.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few."

"See you later Rose. Emmett, be good."

Alice followed Jasper to take her things and put out the fire they started.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Edward asked as I shifted my gaze from a pissed Rosalie and a grinning Emmett as they followed the cop.

"Who?" Angela asked seeming as distracted as I was.

"Alice and Jasper."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked after sharing a glance with Jasper.

Me, Angela and Edward exchanged glances before rolling our eyes.

"It's kind of obvious."

"So why'd you ask?"

"Just wanted to hear it from you sister dear. Now let's pack up so I can go spar with my baby girl and get some sleep before she tortures me with the camera again."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Angela, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, Ben's already waiting up the hill for me. He's coming over to say hi." She said with a smile as she and I packed our equipment while Edward made sure we weren't leaving anything behind.

"Okay then we'll see you guys tomorrow." Jasper said as he and Alice were heading up. "Oh and Edward, I did take Alice on a few dates. I hope you don't mind. I can assure you though, that if I ever hurt her I would personally buy a gun and shoot my balls off."

"Good. Cause Emmett will probably kill you."

"And you?"

"If you ever hurt Alice, I'm the last one you should be worried about. You should be worried about Bella the most."

Jasper chuckled and glanced at me.

"I'm not surprised." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ben, I don't believe you two have met before. This is Jasper, our new bartender-slash-Bella's model. Jasper, this is Ben, Angela's soon to be husband." Edward said as Ben came to give me, Alice and Angela our hugs, before he shook Jasper and Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Okay as fun as this has been, we need to go bail my other idiotic brother and his girlfriend out of jail."

"Hey! I am not idiotic." Edward said glaring at Alice.

We rolled our eyes at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give you a few months then you'll be the one in jail and Bella will be the one bailing you out."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." he said as he led us up towards our cars. "Yana! Come on girl!"

She barked and ran towards me. I picked her up and kissed her head before carrying her up the hill.

"Only a few more months and I won't be able to carry you like this, my little darlin'."

"Oh god! Stop with the accent or you ain't hangin' out with Jasper no more." Edward said.

I gave him an amused smirk.

"I could say the same about you, dimwit." I said and we laughed.

We waved goodbye to the others before heading home to drop Yana off and taking off for the gym.

**3 - 3**

"_Fuck! That feels good." Edward said as he tossed back his tequila shot._

"_Burns the whole way down." I slurred back and he laughed. "Why're we gettin' drunk again?"_

"_Not quite sure." He replied as he filled both our glasses again._

"_So I have to ask… how do you really think about Jasper and Alice going on dates?" I asked him as I plopped down beside him on the couch._

_He shrugged and lolled his head to look at me._

"_Don't know… I thought _you_ were interested in him at first. It never really crossed my mind that he and Alice would connect." He said slurring his words._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

"_It was very obvious that they were right for each other ever since the first time we spoke. Why'd you even think I was into him? I mean he's charming and all but not really my type."_

"_Is not me... to me. Isn't to me obvious… whatever." He said and closed his eyes humming to himself._

"_You drunk." I said slurring myself._

"_So are you."_

"_Fuck! If I have a hangover tomorrow, remind me to kill you."_

"_It wasn't my idea."_

"_Yes… it was…" I said and tossed the tequila back, wincing as it went down my throat._

"_That's my girl… if I ever meet a girl I'm going to be with forever… she must be able to hold her tequila."_

_I rolled my eyes again._

"_Good luck with that."_

_He sighed and something flashed in his eyes before he turned to me grinning like a Cheshire cat and I looked at him suspiciously._

"_Any boyfriends lately?"_

"_You'd know if I did."_

"_True…"_

"_Any quick fucks?"_

"_Teddy… none of your concern…"_

"_Oh come on… I tell you everything…"_

"_Yeah and I don't usually want to hear your 'quick fucks'…"_

_He pouted at me and I groaned._

"_Why do you even want to know?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Just curious if you're flicking your bean."_

"_EDWARD!" I said blushing. "For my sake, please shut up about it already."_

"_Jeez… I was just asking! I take it from your grumpiness that it's been a long time."_

_I groaned and slapped him upside the head and pulled his hair._

"_Rawr! You know I like it rough…"he said smirking at me wiggling his brows._

_I blushed._

"_Yes I do know that, sadly. Now shut up already." I said and grabbed the remote and turned on the TiVo. "Shit." I said when moans and groans were heard from the TiVo._

_Edward laughed spurting beer out of his mouth. I scrambled to change the channel._

"_Bella, it's not like you're a virgin or anything… its okay to watch porn I'll watch with you if you want." He said wiggling his brows laughter still in his eyes but they were darkened._

_I groaned and was finally able to turn the thing off._

"_EDWARD CULLEN! You have a fucking TiVo in your bedroom why, in god's name, do you have to watch it in the fucking living room!"_

"_It wasn't me!" he said licking his lips_

"_Then who else would it be? We're the only ones who live in this house. Are you trying to tell—"he cut me off by pulling me to him and crushing my lips with his._

_I froze for a second before responding to him; the alcohol starting to burn in my system._

_Fuck! He's such a good kisser. Why haven't we done this before?_

_I reached my arms up and pulled the baby hairs on his neck. He bit my lower lip and I gasped. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside my mouth._

_We continued to make out like teenagers on the couch for a couple more minutes before we had to pull away for air._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Kissing you. Do you want me to stop?"_

"_no." I barely got the word out before he had his lips on mine again._

_His hand travelled down from my face down to my sides grazing my breasts. I moaned and he took that as a go ahead to put his hand on my breast and squeezed hard enough that I felt both pain and pleasure._

"_fuck." I said as he continued to grope me. I returned the favour by running my hands up and down his chest before pulling his shirt off him._

_He moved his lips down to my jaw and neck giving me the chance to breathe him in. I caught the scent of the sea water still clinging to him from our afternoon activities and something distinctly Edward._

"_You smell good." I told him._

"_Hmm… so do you, love." he said before he moved his hand under my shirt and groped me through my thin lace bra. _

_I moaned._

"_Edward…"_

"_We need to get to the bedroom. Now… before I take you right here… right now… and I don't want that… not here…" He groaned as I pulled his belt buckle down on towards me grinding against him feeling him for the first time._

_I gasped._

_Edward Cullen, best friend extraordinaire… is _very _gifted, if I may say so myself._

"_Fuck… you're huge."_

_He hummed and went back to kissing my lips._

"_Edward, take me to bed." I said and he got up pulling me with him._

"_Thank god." He murmured before he threw me over his shoulders and running up the stairs._

_I laughed._

"_Shh… you'll wake Yana up…"_

"_She's in the game room, which is sound proof." He replied as he threw me on the bed. "Besides I like it when you scream for me." he said his eyes dark with lust._

"_Then what are you waiting for? Come and make me scream." I purred at him. _

_He smirked and lunged at me._


End file.
